Who We Are
by cookiemonster8830
Summary: "The only people you need in your life are the ones who need you in theirs." Set post HTTYD 2. Hiccup and Anna learn that with new found freedom, comes new found responsibilities. Will Hiccup be able to cope with being Chief? Will Anna learn to accept her past in order to face her future? Will both of them be able to keep the peace? Hiccup x Anna, includes OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Who We Are

"_The story begins with a light in your heart, a fantasy, a dream and a spark…."_

_Chapter 1_

_Hiccup's POV_

"Hiccup… get up… c'mon…" I heard a soft voice whisper. Thinking it was my mother, I groaned and pulled my fur covers over my head.

"I don't want to get up Mom…" I said groggily. A cute giggle made my eyes snap open. I looked through a tiny opening from under my covers and immediately tensed up. It wasn't my mother.

It was Anna.

_What the hell is she doing here? _I though. _She can't see me like this! _I looked down at my exposed torso. I always slept shirtless in Summer or Spring, otherwise I would die of heat.

"Hiccup? Wakey wakey sleepy head…" She said, putting her warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me ever so slightly. She used her other hand to pull down the fur off my head, a beautiful smile finding its way onto her face once she saw me.

"Hi." She said sweetly, giving me a peck on my cheek. I smiled back at her and sat up, not realizing the mistake I had just made.

Her face went bright red, noticing my abs and stomach. I have to say, over the years working with Toothless and in the shop with Gobber, I had definitely developed some muscles. To be perfectly honest, I didn't mind showing it off, but only to those who wouldn't mind seeing them.

"Um… Hic… your… your um…" She trailed off, obviously mesmerized. Unexpectedly, she put her hand on my chest and slowly traced her delicate fingers around every inch of my abs and pecks. When I finally looked up at her, I couldn't help but stare.

Her hazel green eyes sparkled with every movement she made with them. Her freckled spread across her face, mostly on her cheeks and nose. Her strawberry blonde hair framed her face perfectly, a couple of loose strands covering her forehead.

_I can't believe she's mine… _

"When did this happen?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was pointing to a medium sized scar on my lower abdomen.

"I was making my flame sword when I accidently burnt myself with the handle." I said, chuckling at how clumsy I was.

"Oh." Was all she could say. When her eyes met mine, her cheeks flushed. She quickly took her hand off my torso and stood up, re – gaining her posture.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" She mumbled, still blushing. I got up and walked towards her, taking her hands in mine.

"No need to apologize," I said, "I liked it."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I gladly kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, causing her to laugh. She snuck her arms around shoulders, pulling me closer.

Once we both needed air, I pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. I hugged her tightly, burying my face in her neck. Deciding to tease her, I kissed it softly. I got what I wanted when she gasped, hugging me even tighter.

"Hiccup…" She whispered, pulling away. She smiled and gave me another quick kiss. "Time for you to get dressed!" I laughed and headed to my closet.

Since I noticed she was watching me, I decided she might as well help me get dressed.

"Which one?" I asked, holding up two tunics. One was a deep shade of brown and the other was a light green. She squinted at both of them until she finally pointed at the light green one. "Will you help me put it on?" I asked, giving her a cheeky smile. Instead of blushing and trying to come up with some lame excuse (which I was expecting her to do), she smiled mischievously and walked seductively over to me.

Not expecting her bold move, I backed up a few steps, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she noticed, and smiled even more. To be honest, I didn't have any idea what she was doing, mainly because she had never done it before.

"What's wrong, Hic? Don't worry, I don't bite -" I felt my back hit the wall. "- hard." She was inches away from my face, staring at me with such desire I thought I would melt. I sucked in a breath, trying to get as close to the wall as possible. Not because I was afraid of _her, _but because I was afraid of _what she could do._

Before I could do or say anything, her lips crashed into mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck again, while mine went to her waist. I had made it my mission to make sure no space my between us. Our lips moved in sync with each other, as if they were connected. She tangled her fingers in my unkept yet soft hair, tugging at it gently. My hands moved up and down her back, causing her to shudder. Before I knew what was happening, my bedroom door swung open.

"Hiccup, I was just -" My mother started but stopped immediately when she saw the sight in front of her. Anna shoved me away as quick as she could, then turned the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen in my life.

"Um… we – we were ju – just um – I wa – was, uh Hic – Hiccup said he had uh – uh something in hi – his eye, so I was just checking it for hi – him!" She stuttered, already heading to the door. She tried running but my mom stopped her.

"I'll just go and you two can come down when you are done with –" She looked from Anna to me, "what you were doing…" My mother rushed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Anna and I stood in the most unbearable awkward silence I'd ever been in my entire life.

_Anna's POV_

_Oh my gods… I can't believe she just caught us! _I screamed in my head, feeling my cheeks burn. I looked at Hiccup, who looked at me, then looked away.

_How could I have been so stupid?! More importantly, how was I supposed to face Hiccup now!_

"Anna…" He said, walking over to me. He was still shirtless. And I was still blushing.

"Don't worry about what just happened, it happens to everyone once or even twice in their lives." He stood right in front of me, and I could literally feel the heat radiating off him. He placed his finger on my chin and tilted it up, so I was forced to look at him. His other free arm pulled me towards him and rested on my waist. That was where it seemed to belong.

I smiled at him and kissed his nose gently, my hands combing through his beautiful brown hair. He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead, before pulling me into hug. I laughed and he pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's been a while since I felt butterflies." I answered, burying my head in his neck. Copying the cheeky little move he did earlier, I kissed it sweetly.

"Okay, seriously, time for you to get dressed." I ordered, pushing him away. I pointed to his shirt that was lying on the ground.

"Yes Ma'am." He sarcastically said, giving me a wink.

_What would I do without this idiot?_

_Later that day…_

_Hiccup's POV_

As usual, Toothless was way too hyper. He was pretty much bouncing off the walls while I was in a meeting. Yeah, I know, I don't come off as the 'meeting type', but that was one of the Chiefs many responsibilities. But I wasn't even listening anyway. I was thinking about something much more interesting.

Anna.

Oh, how I just loved thinking about her. From the way she always tried to touch me in some way, be it holding hands or just cuddling, to the way she stared at me lovingly when I talked about my day or something funny that had happened. She always seemed to hang onto every word I said. She was always willing to listen to what I had to say. Plans, memories, ideas, stories, problems, she listened to all of them. But not in the way that you just want the person to _stop_ talking, but in the way that your just so amazed by what they have to say that you say nothing just so they _keep _talking. She was always right where I needed her to be. I loved how she hugged me, but I _adored_ the way she kissed me. It was always sweet and slow at first, so naïve and innocent, but it would build up to something _bigger, _something _better. _That is, if we let it.

We've never actually gone too far in our relationship. And by that I mean it's never gotten explicit. The furthest we've gone was when it was Snoggletog one year and we were left alone in the hall. No one got naked or anything, but we did make out. And maybe some touching. I really can't remember… (Huh, that's how crazy we got…)

I remember the first time I realized I had a crush on her. It was when I was about 14 or 15, and we were walking home from the forest. She kept on rambling about how one time, her older sister, Elsa, almost burnt their house down one night. Crazy part was, she just laughed. She brushed it off, as if it were nothing. And that's when it hit me. I was in love with her.

Her sister died about 2 years later.

That was the second worst day of my life. The first being the day my Dad died.

I remember every detail perfectly. The news spread around the village quickly, like a wildfire. When my Dad went to pay his respects, he dragged me along. Anna's parents were crying and sobbing while trying to talk to my Dad, but Anna was nowhere to be found. When I asked if I could see her, her mother said she "needed her time to heal." I was hurt, but when I caught a glimpse of her through her window as we were leaving, I understood why she didn't want to see me.

She was a wreck.

Not on the outside, but on the inside. Her eyes were empty and sad. She was heartbroken.

And I vowed to make sure she never looked that way again.

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled, making my head jerk back. I squinted my eyes and looked around.

Everyone was staring at me.

_Had I just been daydreaming this whole time? Was I just staring at the wall? What was going on?_

"Um, yeah, sorry about that." I said, blinking my eyes a few times to get used to the light. "I guess I just blanked for a bit."

Gobber sat back down and turned towards me.

"Thinking of Anna again, weren't we?" He teased, but only loud enough that I could hear. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my chair. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I just can't stop thinking about her once I start.

"Alrighty, I think that's enough for today. Right Hiccup?" Gobber announced, waiting for my answer. I gladly nodded my head and stood up.

"Thank you all for coming." I said, running out the Great Hall as fast as my legs (well, a leg and ¾) could carry me.

I ran straight to the shop and sneaked in through the back. Walking as silently as I could, I found Anna busy sewing the last few touches onto someone's saddle.

I crept up slowly behind her, before wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her around. She squealed and tried to wiggle from my hold but it was no use, I was too strong.

"Okay! Okay, Hiccup! Please let me go!" She screamed, pulling at my hands. "I'll do anything!"

I stopped for a second. I put her down but still kept my arms firmly around her waist.

"Anything?" I whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

"Anything." She whispered back, putting her hands over mine. I released my grip and span her around, so that she was facing me. She smiled and pressed her ear against my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked stroking her hair lightly.

"Just making sure you're alive." She giggled, looking up at me. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose. She re – positioned her head on my chest again.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today." I admitted, placing my chin on the top of her head.

"Oh really? Why?" She asked, closing her eyes.

_Anna's POV_

"Oh really? Why?" I asked, closing my eyes. Listening to Hiccup's heartbeat was oddly soothing, reminding me that he was still here, right in front of me.

_I wish that could have happened with my sister, too_. I thought, but shook it out of my head quickly. _Enough Anna. It was 6 years ago, move on already._

"I couldn't stop once I had started," Hiccup explained, "there were too many things to think about." I smiled at his words, feeling butterflies in my stomach again.

"No, I mean it Anna." He said, his tone suddenly serious. I turned my head to look up at him.

"_I can't stop thinking about you._ Once I start, the memories and thoughts just keep coming. It's always so vivid. Everything that you've ever done or said, is stored in my memory. I can't forget anything about you, my mind won't let me. You, you are my everything, Anna. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. You're so beautiful. I can't even comprehend how amazing you are." Tears filled my eyes but I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I love you Anna."

That was it. That was what I needed to send me over the edge. The tears streamed down my cheeks as I cried into Hiccup's chest. I just couldn't stop. I hung onto his shoulders, trying not to breakdown on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, the tears finally stopped. I pulled away from him and looked at his chest.

It was sopping wet.

"I'm so – so sorry... I'll fi – fix it for yo – you…" I said between sobs. I reached for a cloth and started to dab his chest lightly. I could feel his eyes stare at me, I knew he was worried.

"Hicc – Hiccup, I'm fi – fine." I managed to say. I looked at his still soaking wet chest. It wasn't gonna work. He had to give me his shirt.

"It's not wor – working. You need to ta – take off your shi – shirt." I whispered, my throat sore from crying.

_Why was I such a wreck? I mean, sure, Hiccup said he loved me and even if he hadn't of said that, I knew he did. It was obvious. He wasn't very good at concealing his emotions. But still, why did I almost breakdown? _

"Okay…" He said, pulling his tunic over his head. Even though I had already seen it, his upper body was extraordinary. I sucked in a breath and walked over to him.

I reached over and touched his chest. It was warm. I trailed my fingers over every inch if it, loving the way he would gasp softly when I hit his weak spots.

"Don't – don't stop, Anna…" He pleaded, his eyes fluttering shut. I giggled and placed my hand flat on where his heart was.

"Hiccup," I said softly, making his eyes open. I put both my hands on his cheeks, and pulled him towards me. "I love you."

And with that, I kissed him. Passionately. He moaned and held my hips, making me gasp. I had never been touched _this _way before. I bit his lower lip, making _him _ga_sp. _

That's right, two can play it this game.

"I – love – you – Hiccup – so – so – much." I said between kisses, weaving my fingers through his hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him moving but I was too enchanted to make sure. Suddenly, I felt my back touch a rough surface.

We were on the table.

He broke the kiss, moving on to my neck. His rough lips glided over my soft skin, filling me with undeniable pleasure. But when he kissed behind my ear, I couldn't keep it in. I moaned and heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, breathing heavily. He shook his head, stilling kissing my neck.

"I love the way you moan…" He replied, making my heart skip a beat.

_How did I get from crying in his chest to lying on a table kissing him?_

"Okay… I think that's enough for today." I stated, quite out of breath. He laughed and I sat up, leaning forward. I settled my hands on my lap and gazed at Hiccup. He positioned his arms round my waistline and rested his forehead against mine.

"I really do love you Anna." He said delicately. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Hi, first things first, thank you so much for reading my story! I'm pretty new at this so please, no hate! If you have any questions about me or my stories, don't be afraid to ask.**

**I just have a few things to say:**

**If any of you are wondering what Anna looks like, just imagine normal Anna from Frozen, with Elsa's hair. I didn't give her an outfit cause I'm still busy trying to imagine one that would suit her but still fit in with the Vikings.**

**I don't own these characters or the movies.**

**I am going to be writing some fluffy scenes, so please just make sure you're comfortable with reading that sort of stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hiccup's POV_

"Oh come on, she won't mind!" I told Anna, trying to convince her to stay over with me. She shook her head and looked over the horizon. 

"Hiccup, she caught us _making out! _And now you're asking me to _stay the night? _Absolutely not!" She argued, throwing her arms in the air. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Anna, were are _young adults. _Making out is practically child's play! Most people our age are already – " I paused, noticing her eyes grow wide. " – you know, _doing it…_"

"Yeah, I know. But just because _others _are doing that, doesn't mean _we_ have to…" She muttered, turning away.

"Okay, well then don't stay with me. I can see even the thought of it freaks you out." _Even though you would make out with me while I was shirtless in my room. _I said in my head.

"No, Hiccup, it's not like that – Okay, maybe it is, but I'm only scared because –" She stopped, letting her arms hang by her side.

"Because?" I asked, walking over to her.

She sighed and looked down. "Because I've never _slept _with anyone before."

_Thank Odin._

She looked up and quickly corrected herself. "I mean I've never slept in the same _bed _with anyone."

I grinned and took her hand. I entwined my fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles. She giggled and did the same with my free hand.

"Trust me, it's not as hard as you think." I told her, pulling her in for a quick hug. I gave her forehead a peck and we broke apart. I stared at her, waiting for her final answer. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, making her laugh.

"Don't get any ideas, we still have to face Valka…"

_Valka's POV_

I was busy making dinner when I heard the front door open. I knew exactly who it was when a metal clank echoed through the room.

"Evening, Chief." I mocked, spinning around to face my son. The smile on my face disappeared when I saw Anna standing next to him, red as a pepper.

"Oh, I didn't know you were, um, joining us." I tried to make conversation, even though she must have been too embarrassed to speak. To my surprise, she actually did.

"Uh, yeah, Hiccup asked me if I could, uh, join you two tonight." She stumbled, staring at the ground. "Is that, um, is that alright with you?"

Hiccup looked at me and I nodded, plastering a smile across my face.

"Of course, dear. It would be wonderful if you could join us." She looked up and smiled back at me, still blushing.

Hiccup decided to break the awkward silence and offer to help set the table, which I gladly accepted. As he walked out the room, I turned back to the pot on the fireplace.

"Um, Valka?" Anna asked softly.

"Yes?"

"About this morning, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what we were doing and it was really inappropriate, considering that you –" I placed hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

"Darling, you don't have to apologize. If this is anybody's fault, it's mine. Firstly, I knew you were up there with him, so I should have known better. Secondly, I didn't knock, crossing privacy boundaries. And thirdly, it's normal for kids your age to do that sort of stuff. So don't worry about it, okay?" Before she could do or say anything, I pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, and one more thing –" I said, breaking us apart, "– call me mom."

We both laughed and headed to the dining room.


	3. Update

**Update**

**Hey everyone, it's me once again! I just wanted to update you guys on how I'll be posting chapters!**

**I will try and post every day, but since I'm in school, it might be a little hard. So, if you see I haven't updated yet, please don't assume I've quit this story. (Btw I would never do that, I'll keep writing for as long as I can!) **

**And some days I might have writers block (which everyone gets), so please take it easy on me. **

**Thanks for reading and stay awesome!**

**Lots of love, **

**cookiemonster8830 x**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Hiccup's POV_

"_Dad, where are we going?" I asked curiously. I was sitting on his shoulders, hanging onto the horns of his Viking helmet. He chuckled and reached up to ruffle my hair. _

"_We're going to meet some new people who just moved here, son." He explained as we walked down to the docks. I saw a big boat coming in and tried to see who was on it, but it was no use. My Dad greeted everyone working around the village with a smile, and I just awkwardly waved._

"_Are those the new people Dad?" I pointed to the boat I saw earlier. _

"_They sure are son. Now it's time for you to get off and get ready to say hello, okay?" He said, lifting me up and setting me down. "And be extra nice to the girls." He added._

_**New girls? How exciting! I wonder what they'll look like! Will they both be pretty or ugly? Are they my age? I really hope they are, 'cause the only two girls my age are Astrid and Ruffnut, and they both kinda hate me…**_

_When the boat finally docked, I saw tall man with light brown hair and eyes, and a woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. They got off and greeted my Dad. Right away, I knew they weren't from around here. _

_Next, a girl with very light blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out, and walked very nicely to me. _

"_Hello, my name's Elsa. You must be Hiccup, the Chiefs son." She said sweetly. How did she know who I was? _

"_Uh, yeah, that's – that's me…" I muttered, trying to avoid eye contact. She must have been at least 1 or 2 years older than me. _

"_Aren't – aren't there supposed to be two – two girls?" I asked, looking around for the other one. Elsa laughed and turned around._

"_See Anna, I told you they won't bite!" She called out, giggling like crazy. When I saw the other girl step out, my heart skipped a beat. She had strawberry blonde hair and hazel/green eyes. _

_**She was pretty. Really, really pretty.**_

_You could immediately tell she was her parent's daughter. Elsa, on the other hand, not so much. The girl (I couldn't remember her name) walked over slowly to me. _

"_Hi, I'm Hiccup." I said, much braver than I had when I first spoke to Elsa. She said nothing. Elsa rolled her eyes and nudged her, pushing her forward. _

"_I'm An – Anna. It's nice to me – meet you Hic – Hiccup." She stuttered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. When she looked up, she smiled. __**She had a really nice smile.**_

"_Nice to meet you too." I smiled back at her. Once everyone had said hello, my Dad took them on tour of Berk. While we were walking, I ran to Anna and walked beside her._

"_Where are you from?" I asked, my arms swaying back and forth. _

"_A place very far from here, that's for sure." She said, looking around. I could tell she was scared because she stood really close to me whenever a villager passed her way, as if she was trying to avoid them. _

_I frowned and rubbed the back of my neck._

"_Okay… Um, what do you like doing?" _

"_I like building snowmen. And drawing," She smiled, getting a little more comfortable with me, "Oh, and I love exploring!"_

"_I also like drawing. Maybe we could draw together sometime?" I asked. She giggled and played with her hair._

"_Um, yeah, I'd like that." She shyly answered, smiling at me again. _

"_You have a pretty smile." I quickly covered my mouth. __**I didn't mean to say that aloud!**__ She blushed and looked down._

"_Uh – I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to – to say that!" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head again. _

_When I heard her laugh, I looked up. _

"_It's okay," She said nicely, "I get that a lot." _

_This time, we both laughed together. _

_And for the first time in forever, I had made a friend._

My eyes opened slowly as I tried to wake up. I blinked them a few times, trying to get used to the light streaming through my bedroom window.

_My bedroom window? I was in my bedroom?_

I swung my head quickly to the right when I heard someone mumble. My eyes grew wide when I saw who it was.

Anna.

Her one arm was supporting her head, while the other rested on my chest, her hand rising and falling as I breathed in and out. Her hair was sprawled all over the pillow and her mouth was open slightly. Her eyes were closed, but not tightly. One word shot into my mind as soon as I saw her.

_Beautiful._

I had always thought she was perfect, but seeing her like this, I _knew _she was. I had never seen her this way before, so peaceful and quiet. Even though others would look at her messy hair and think it was unattractive, I thought she was gorgeous. I reached out and stroked her cheek softly. It was warm, as usual.

I had noticed lately that Anna was always warm. If I touched her hand, it would be warm. If I touched her cheek, it would be warm. But what I found so incredible is that her lips were the warmest of them all. Whenever I would kiss her, they would always be warm, as if she had heated them up just for me. Even if it was the coldest day ever, she would be warm, no matter what. And that was one of the many things I loved about her.

"Morning handsome." Her soft voice mumbled, breaking me out of my trance.

"Morning beautiful." I countered, making her chuckle. I pulled her closer and kissed her lips sweetly. She broke the kiss and stared at me happily.

"Your hair is so long." She pointed out, tucking a stray piece behind my ear.

"Yeah, it is. It drives me crazy, especially when I fly." I agreed, twirling some it of around my finger.

"I could braid it for you, that is, if you want me to." She suggested, resting her head on my chest. I chuckled and gently played with her hair.

"It would be an honor to have my hair braided by you." I whispered, taking her warm hand in mine. She grinned and kissed my cheek before rolling over and getting up. She gave Toothless, who was sleeping quietly on his bed in the corner, a pat on the head and reached for her boots. She put them on carefully before grabbing her fur shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Her sword and dagger were lying on my desk, while her bow and arrows sat on my bedside table. She slid the sword (which she had made herself) into a buckle that was on her hip, and placed the dagger into a small case on her right thigh. Her bow was slung onto her back, over her shoulder, and her arrows were in a brown leather quiver around her waist. She started to re – braid her hair, but stopped when she noticed I was staring.

"You know, staring is rude." She teased, tossing me my tunic. I laughed and pulled it over my head.

_Anna's POV_

I tossed Hiccup his tunic and returned to re – braiding my hair. Once I had finished, I turned and expected to see Hiccup staring _again, _but instead found an overly – hyper black dragon. I laughed and scratched his chin before giving him a peck on the nose.

"Morning Toothless." I greeted, giving him a warm smile. He gave my face a big wet lick, which I assumed meant _"Morning to you too."_

I wiped as much Night Fury saliva off my face as I could and pointed a finger at him.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" I scolded, before giggling and walking back to the bed where Hiccup was busy getting dressed.

"You really need to teach Toothless that his saliva belongs in _his _mouth, not others." I told him, pointing at my face. He laughed and grabbed my waist.

_No matter how many times he does that, it takes my breath away every time…_

"Well it's a good thing that rule doesn't apply to me, huh?" He said before kissing my already wet lips. I smiled into the kiss and bit his lower lip while my hands stroked through his hair. It was so soft and inviting, I could never resist touching it. _Touching it… touching it… touching…_

"Wait!" I shouted, leaving a questioned look on his face. I pushed his shoulders so that he turned around. I took three pieces of hair from behind his ear and began braiding them together.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, trying to turn his head. I pushed it back and continued.

"You told me I could braid your hair, so that's what I'm doing." I simply stated, but grinned when I heard him burst out laughing.

"And you couldn't wait 'til _after _we kissed?" He complained, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"Not everything is about kissing, Hiccup –" I said, and stood back once I was finished. "Done!"

He turned around and used his finger to play with it.

"How – how does it look?" He questioned, and I put my hand on my hip.

"Great." I said, making him smile. "Okay, time to get to work, Chief!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Anna's POV_

It was late afternoon. The sun was slowly making its decent, leaving behind streaks of oranges and pinks. The crisp air whipped through my hair as I flew above the fluffy white clouds. I closed my eyes and leaned backwards.

_This is what it's like to be completely and utterly free._

But my freedom didn't last for very long. Before I knew it, we were on the other side of the island.

"Aurora, down." I told my Timberjack, and she glided towards the ground. I hopped off her and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks girl. I'll be back soon, okay?" I gently kissed her nose and walked off into the misty forest.

I had only been a few minutes when the silence became over – bearing. I began softly singing a song I hadn't sang in a very long time.

_Hön'marën kena-uva kala_

_Indönya ullumeá _

_Nör'ande sëra mi lorien_

_Îm'eri ratö naya_

_Larya nîn mëlissè_

_Le sinte îma sinomë _

_Ána Sama lemî oloorë_

_Le ar'uunèr ana kaurë_

_Uur'anor wannëa_

_Isilme va'arya_

_Telume siila tere_

_Na'are utumno wanya_

_Erüma, helkàda_

_Raanè ressè_

_Lörna à'kuilä_

_Vàrna mi'olör_

_Türma ei ràumo_

_Sinomë_

My mother used to sing that to Elsa and I when we couldn't sleep. It was our favorite song growing up, and we would always sing it to one another.

After she died, I didn't sing it anymore. I couldn't bring myself to do it without bursting into tears.

I stopped in an open field to rest. I sat down on the comfy green grass and looked up.

It was already dark. And I didn't bring a lantern.

_Great, just great._

But I had gone too far just to turn around and go back. So I stood up and brushed myself off. I picked a few flowers and continued.

I passed the time by either singing or making a plan on how I would get through the night. Aurora would have tracked me down if she knew something was wrong anyway.

When I finally got to where I was going, my heart almost stopped. There before me, was my sisters' tombstone. I slowly walked over to it and bent down. I used my cloak to wipe the dirt off so I could read the engravings.

_Elsa Winters_

_Daughter of Daniel and Elena Winters_

_Sister of Anna Winters_

"_May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla."_

I threw the dead flowers in front of it away, then placed my flowers where they were. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something warm hit my arm. I wiped my eyes and stood.

"Hey Elsa, its Anna. I came to see you, like I promised. I wanted to tell you that –" I paused, feeling a lump in my throat. I sucked in a breath and continued. "That I'm sorry."

Tears spilled from my eyes, but I didn't wipe them away.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to be with you when you died, I'm sorry I never came to visit you until now, I'm sorry I was such a terrible person to you those last two years. I'm sorry that I was so high up I didn't know you were falling. I'm sorry for being such an idiot!" I broke down onto the floor and hugged her tombstone. I screamed and cried as I held her as tight as I could.

"I miss you Elsa. I've never missed anyone as much as I miss you. I wish you were by my side every day. I wish you could have been here with me, I wish I wasn't as miserable as I am. I just want you back, Elsa. I need you back." I croaked, my throat burning. I sniffed and closed my eyes.

"I love you Elsa."

_The next morning…_

_Hiccup's POV_

"Well she can't just fly of the edge of the earth!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the wooden table.

"Hiccup, honey, calm down –" My mother tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Calm down?! My girlfriend is nowhere to be found and you want me to _calm down?! _ She could be hurt or lost or stuck somewhere! We have to send out search parties and ready the sh –" I felt a hand slap my cheek. I let out a yelp and held my hand to where it stung.

"Snap out of it Hiccup!" Gobber yelled, his loud voice echoing through the Great Hall. "Anna is not lost or stuck. She knows Berk like the back of her hand, and besides, she's got her Timberjack with her. She probably just went for a late night flight and stayed over – night." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"You're right." I said, raking my hand through my hair. "But I'm still gonna go search for her." I ran out the hall and jumped onto Toothless.

"Ready bud?" I asked, causing him to squeal in excitement. I laughed and patted his head. "Let's go find Anna!"

We had been flying around the island for about an hour when I spotted something. "Toothless, down there." He swooped down and landed on a cliff. I took my helmet off and looked around. I walked forward and gestured for Toothless to follow me.

"Anna! Anna!" I shouted, searching for any sign that she was here. I snapped my attention to the left when I heard a low whimper. I ran towards it and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?" I walked over to her and gave her a pat. "Where's Anna?" She pointed her head to the forest. I knew it would take too long on foot.

"Okay, c'mon girl. Let's get you your rider back."

We flew over the forest, but stopped when I saw an open field. "Wait!" I yelled, forcing both the dragons to stop abruptly. I made Toothless land and quickly jumped off. I smiled when I saw a small path leading up the mountain.

"You two, stay here. I'll be back with Anna soon." I told them before running up the path.

"Anna!" I yelled again. "Anna! Where are yo –" I stopped when I saw her laying on the floor. I rushed over to her and shook her gently.

There was no response.

I undid her cloak and checked for any serious injuries, but luckily I found nothing. I placed my ear to her chest and listened. I sighed in relief when I heard her reassuring heartbeat.

"Anna? Are you awake?" I whispered, stroking her hair out of her eyes. She mumbled and slowly opened them.

"Hiccup? Where are we?" She asked, her voice shaky. My smile disappeared.

She had been crying. I looked up and felt my heart ache.

Her sisters' tombstone.

I looked back at Anna. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale. I closed my eyes and sighed.

All this time I thought she was fine. I thought she was healing. I thought she was happy. But turns out she was even more broken and sad than before.

**A/N: Yes, I know, I haven't uploaded in 3 days… But I had friends over this weekend so I didn't have time to. I'm so sorry! And I know you guys must hate me for this cliffhanger, but we've had too many happy chapters, so I thought I'd throw in a sad one. **

**The song that Anna sung is called Lullaby From a Distant Land by Forest Elves. Here's the translation:**

_**My heart shall see light**_

_**Our hearts shall be forever **_

_**Go forth, rest in dreamland**_

_**I'll soon be there**_

_**Wait for me my love**_

_**You know I'm here**_

_**To join you in dreams**_

_**You have nothing to fear**_

_**Fiery sun, be gone**_

_**Moonlight, protect us,**_

_**Heaven's star, shine through,**_

_**Flame of hell, vanish**_

_**Lonely voice, cold and bare**_

_**Wandering alone, **_

_**Asleep, yet awake**_

_**Safe in dreams**_

_**Shelter from the storm**_

_**Here **_

**I just thought it fit the scene so well, and if you want to listen to it, it's on YouTube.**

**Thanks so much for reading my story, it really makes me feel happy! **

**Love you guys! x**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Hiccup's POV_

Anna was laying quietly in my bed while I paced back and forth, furious with her.

"Why didn't you _tell _me? I could've helped you! I mean, everyone could've helped! But _no_, _you_ decided to stay quiet and not let anyone know what's going on! I didn't even know about this, any of it!" I screamed, my face red. She looked down and I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Sometimes you just have to stay silent because no words can explain the stuff that's going on in your mind and heart." She said, looking up at me with hollow eyes. I wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms, but I knew I had to stay strong. I couldn't break, not this time.

"Okay, I get that. But it doesn't mean you can just keep this a secret. You should've told me Anna, I could have helped you get through the pain."

"Oh please Hiccup, you don't know the first thing about pain!" She exploded. "You don't know pain until you're staring at yourself in the mirror with tears streaming down your face and you're begging yourself to just hold on and be strong. _**That**_ is pain." I stood there, opened mouthed. I had nothing to say.

She had just admitted that she was broken.

"Anna, I thought you were _healing._" I sighed. She turned away and looked out the window.

"Sometimes the aching is in the healing." She whispered, her voice empty. "I don't feel safe anymore, Hiccup."

I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. She buried her face in my neck, and began to cry. Warm tears ran down from her cheeks onto my skin, causing me to shudder. I gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back, hoping to ease the pain.

"You're safe with me, I promise. And when you get scared, look me in the eyes and hold me a little tighter. I'm not going anywhere, Anna. I may not be the best person in the world, but I will love you with all my heart. And that's all that really matters."

She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." I said, putting my hand on her wet cheek.

"Yeah, because it's not happening to you." She sighed, pushing my hand away. She turned on her heel and walked away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Anna, no."

"Hiccup, just let me go, I need to be alo –" I smashed my lips against her own, silencing her. My arms hooked around her, making sure she was as close as she could get. My lips moved in perfect harmony with hers while she gently tugged at my hair. I bit at her lower lip, causing her to gasp. I smiled into the kiss before pressing my tongue against her soft lips, asking to entrance. She gladly gave it and I slipped it in.

I knew this was her first time kissing like this since she kept on giggling and blushing while I was trying to be all manly and sexy. Eventually she gave in and started using her tongue as well. We both battled for the upper hand, and I won. Every time I would move my tongue, she would gasp or moan, making my heart race even faster.

Deciding to be even bolder, I put my hand on her butt. I waited for her to pull away and slap me, but instead, she just smiled and continued kissing me. She ran her hands up and down my sides, causing Goosebumps to make their way onto my skin.

"When – did – you – get – so – good – at – this?" I asked in between kisses, also trying to breathe once in a while.

"Well – I – have – a – very – good – teacher." She replied, making me smile. If air hadn't been necessary, we would have been kissing the whole day long. I pulled away, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"I guess I have a weakness for you." She whispered, still breathing heavily. I smiled and sarcastically said, "Well, most people do." She rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot," she said before pulling me closer, "but you're _my _idiot." She pressed her forehead onto mine and I played with her hands. I kissed her nose and looked her in the eye.

"But seriously, I meant what I said earlier. I won't ever leave you, Anna. I love you too much to see you in pain." I said, stroking her cheek. She blushed and looked down.

"I love you too. And I'm not in pain, not anymore. Wanna know why?" She whispered, leaning in.

"Because I have you."

_Later that day…._

_Valka's POV_

"Gobber, you don't understand. It's not just one of those 'harmless warnings', this is a real threat!" I said, angrily pacing back and forth. "If we don't give them what they want, they will tear this place apart!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But what are we supposed to do when we don't even _know _what they want!" He replied, pointing a finger at me. "You need to figure this out."

"Don't you see? I can't! I'm not good with reasoning. Thor, I couldn't even get my own village on my side." I fell down onto a chair, burying my head in my arms. "Stoick would've known what to do…"

"You need to tell Hiccup." Gobber said, causing my head to snap up. I laughed, thinking he was joking.

"Are you _insane_? No no no no, I'm not doing that. He would just want to 'try to reason with them', and look what happened last time he tried that." I said, standing up once again. "No Gobber, we can't tell him. _You _can't tell him. And you won't, unless you want a full on war." I threatened, turning away. I almost had shut the door completely when I heard Gobber yell.

"You can't protect him. Not this time, Val. You know that!"

I walked away and kicked a rock in front of me. I sighed and sat down on a rock. I didn't know what I was more upset about:

The fact that he said that, or the fact that it was true.

_Anna's POV_

I was heading home when I saw Valka sitting on a rock, a worried expression covering her face. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. What's the matter?" I asked, propping down beside her. She sighed and looked at me.

"Anna, what I'm about to tell you is very, _very_ serious. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Hiccup." I furrowed my brows and contemplated whether or not I should accept her secret. I looked at her, and nodded.

"We're receiving death threats from the Kingdom of Arendelle. They are telling us to 'give them back what's rightfully theirs' or they'll tear Berk apart." I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Well, what's 'rightfully theirs'?" I asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"That's the problem; we have no idea what their talking about. I've been through everyone's files and no one is from their Kingdom. Gobber and I have –"

"Wait, Gobber knows about this too? Is there anyone else who knows?" She shook her head and looked down.

"No, it's just you, Gobber and I. I don't have the heart to tell Hiccup, or anyone else, for that matter, because I know it will cause stress and panic." She looked back up at me helplessly.

"Anna, what do I do?" She pleaded, eyes already filling with tears. I opened my mouth but closed it quickly. I had nothing to say, so instead I just pulled her in for a hug. Her whole body shook as she silently sobbed into my shoulder. I placed my hand on her back and tried to comfort her, even though it was no use. She pulled away and I looked at her hopefully.

"I don't know. But all we can do for now, is wait."

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! And it's a cliffhanger, once again!**

**I just wanted to announce that from now on, I will posting when I have the time, instead of setting a due date. I feel like I don't write properly when I have to rush through it. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Lots of love x**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter! This one does however contain swearing and minor violence (nothing gory or bloody) so please don't hate because of that! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated and very helpful to my writing, so if you have something to say, just say it.**

**Thanks again for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter 6_

_Anna's POV_

More and more threats were coming in every day. Valka and I tried desperately to ask them what it was they wanted, but it was useless. They would either ignore us or get even angrier.

"Valka, I don't think this is helping." I admitted, sinking into my chair. "They aren't listening to anything we have to say. I think it's about time we told –"

"No, Anna. We can't. He'll just make things worse while trying to make things better." She snapped bitterly, still staring at all the letters. I felt my stomach turn at the thought of another war.

"Well we can't just sit around sending letters hoping they agree with us." I said just as bitterly. I know I shouldn't have been being that rude towards her, but I was sick of her methods.

"What else _can_ we do?" She looked at me. "C'mon, think of something, since you seem to know _exactly _what to do." I stood up fiercely. But fortunately before I could do anything, Gobber came bursting through the Great Hall.

"You'll never believe what I just g –" He paused, noticing how tense Valka and I were. "Um, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, we're just tired and stressed, that's all." Valka said, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, well anyway, I wanted to tell you we got another one." He held up a letter. Valka rushed over to him and took it out his hand. She ripped open the seal and carefully read through it. Her face was calm until she read over the last line. She gasped and looked at me, eyes full of sorrow.

"Wha – what's wro – wrong?" I gulped, fear creeping through my body.

"Anna," she stared at me sympathetically, "they want you."

My heart almost stopped

"No, no, that can't be… that's not true… you're lying!" I said, backing away from them.

"I'm not lying, Anna. Here, read it for yourself –" She held out the letter but I hit it out her hand.

"Get that thing away from me!" I screamed, pushing past her and sprinting towards the door. I shoved it open and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't look back, to scared of seeing them race after me.

"Anna! Come back!" I heard Gobber shout, but I ignored him. I wasn't going back, I wasn't going to hear what they had to say.

_Were they lying? Of course they were, why would Arendelle want me? I didn't even know they existed until Valka told me about them! They were lying, I was sure of it._

I slammed into someone, knocking both of us to the ground.

'Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! I guess I didn't see you there –" I stuttered, reaching my hand out to help them up. But when I saw who it was, I almost fainted.

_Hiccup._

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" I asked, quickly bending down to dust him off.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He joked, wiping some mud off his arm.

"Well, are you okay? I was running pretty fast when I hit you." I questioned, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse anyway." He chuckled and looked at me. I tried to laugh but all that came out was a whimper.

"Are _you _okay? Why were you running?" He asked, his tone serious.

"Oh me? I'm fine! No need to worry 'bout me. I mean I was running because, uh, because Snotlout tried to kiss me again!" I lied and faked a smile. He looked at me, unsatisfied with my answer.

"Anna, I know you're lying." He said. I gulped and looked around nervously. I tried to back up, but his arms grabbed my waist, making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"Hiccup, what are you –" I started but he didn't let me finish.

"What happened?" He interrupted, his eyes growing dark.

"I already told you. Snotlout trie –"

"No. What _really _happened?" He demanded, looking me straight in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Gods, why are you so demanding?" I snapped, pushing him away.

"If anyone's demanding, it's you." He said harshly and reached out for me, but I slapped his hands away.

"Get away from me." I spat, turning away. I quickened my pace when I heard his footsteps behind me. I turned on my heel to face him.

"I said get away from me!" I screamed. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Anna, please tell m –"

"No, I won't tell you Hiccup! You don't have to know every single thing about my life just because you don't have one!" I shouted, but immediately regretted it when I saw his face drop at my words. I could see the slightest trail of tears lining his eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it –"

"Oh please, Anna! Of course you meant it!" He exploded. "I can tell you've been _waiting _to say that to me, haven't you? You've waited to tell me how pathetic and hopeless I am, how I'm a failure, how stupid and worthless I am. Well guess what? I know! I know I'm pathetic! I know I don't have a life!" Tears spilled from both our eyes but he went on.

"I tried to _help_ _you_! I tried to heal you, to patch you up with love and care! But I guess some people can't be fixed, huh? And by the way, you can't blame everything on Elsa. Just because you're sister died doesn't mean you have the right to be such a bitch!"

I slapped him. _Hard. _He fell to the ground and help his red cheek.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way?" I hissed, my voice shaking. "You have NO idea how I feel! Try walking a mile in my shoes, then call me a bitch. It will be _much _harder, trust me." I started to walk away.

"Anna, wait! I –"

"No, Hiccup." I looked at him and almost cried. His cheek was red and swollen. I took in a breath and continued.

"I'm done. I'm sorry for slapping you, but I meant what I said. You don't understand, and I can't explain." My voice started out loud but ended in a whisper.

"What – what are you saying?" He asked, his voice just as low as mine. I looked up at him again, tears spilling from my eyes.

"What I'm saying is –" I looked down and wiped my eyes. "Leave me alone, Hiccup."

And with that, I turned and ran away, leaving a heartbroken boy behind me.

_The next day…_

_Valka's POV_

I walked up to Hiccup's room and gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Hiccup, sweetie, are you awake?" I asked softly, not wanting to start an unnecessary fight. But when I heard him crying softly, I knew something was wrong. I inhaled and opened the door. The curtains hadn't been opened yet so it was quite dark. Once I got to his bed, I sat on the side and shook him delicately.

"Hiccup, you have to get up…" I pulled the covers off him and almost screamed when I saw his state. He had red puffy eyes and a swollen cheek. I slid into the bed and cradled him, and once we got past the awkwardness, he started to cry into my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked. He let out a sob and held me tighter.

"She – she bro – broke up wi – with me…" He managed to say. I almost started crying too, but held it in. I didn't want him to get even more upset.

"Oh." I said softly, stroking his hair. "Well, do you know why?" I felt him shake his head.

_So she didn't tell him. _

I let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't tell him because she wanted _me _to.

_Well, she did kinda have a point. I mean, __**I **__was the one who decided against telling him from the start. __**I **__was the one who told her to keep it a secret. And look at what I had done, I had left both of them brokenhearted. _

"Hiccup," I started, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked innocently, looking at me.

"Please, just promise me you won't be mad at me." He seemed puzzled but nodded his head anyway.

"We've been getting threats from another Kingdom named Arendelle. They want something we have and if we don't give it to them, they'll attack Berk." I confessed, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" He quickly jumped out the bed and paced back and forth. "How long has this been going on for?"

"It's been about a month now." I said softly.

"A month?!" He yelled, his arms dropping by his sides. "Okay, okay, that's a lot to take in…" He walked over to me and sat down. "Have they told you what they want?" I nodded and looked at him.

"Well it's simple then! Just give them what they want!" He smiled, jumping up again.

"I wish it were that simple, dear."

"What do you mean? Of course it's that simple!" He said happily, but his face dropped when he noticed I wasn't agreeing with him. "It is that simple, right?"

I shook my head and looked at him again. "Hiccup, they want _someone_, not _something._"

He gasped and took a step back. "Who do they want?" His voice was barely a whisper. I shut my eyes to stop the tears from flowing but it was no use.

"They want Anna."

_Hiccup's POV_

"They want Anna."

I swear I felt my heart break.

"No, no, they can't take her… she wouldn't let them…" I started, but then reality hit me.

_That's why she broke up with me. She wanted to make sure that I didn't care about her leaving. _

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry… I should have told you sooner but I couldn't…" My mom whimpered between her sobs.

"It's okay, mom. I'm not mad at you. But I need to find Anna and make things right. Once that's done, we can figure something out." She nodded and got up, wiping her eyes.

I ran out the house and rushed to the shop, hoping she would be there. I swung the back door open and frantically searched for her.

"Morning Hiccup! How nice of you to stop by –" Gobber said happily but I cut him off.

"Have you seen Anna? I really need to talk to her." I asked, still looking around. Before he could answer, the door creaked open.

"Did someone call me?" Anna started, but stopped when she saw me. Her face went from happy to furious in a matter of seconds. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'll just give you two some privacy…" Gobber said awkwardly, and rushed out the door.

"I told you to leave me alone, Hiccup." She said coldly, pushing past me to get some supplies. "This isn't exactly how people avoid each other."

"Anna, you can cut the act. My mom told me everything." I could see her tense up.

She re – gained herself and continued with another saddle. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, obviously trying to keep things the way they were.

"Yes, you do. Please don't do this. Don't try to pretend you don't care." I begged, reaching out for her.

"I'm not pretending," she replied bitterly, "I don't care." I sighed in frustration and grabbed her arm.

"You're lying! You care, I know you do!" I pulled her towards me.

"Prove it." She spat, staring at me fiercely.

"Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." I challenged. I could see fear flash across her face but she covered it up quickly. She looked down and I smiled in victory. "Now listen to me –" She cut me off by looking up and staring me straight in the eyes.

"I don't love you." She said simply. "I never have, and I never will." I felt my heart drop at her words.

"No, you're lying…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. "You love me, I know you do." She looked at me and smiled evilly.

"I can't love someone I don't care about."

She pushed me and grabbed her stuff. "I told you to leave me alone, and this –" She put her hand on my practically broken heart, "– is for not listening." She slammed the door and I heard her footsteps walk away.

"_I can't love someone I don't care about."_

Her voice replayed over and over in my head, jabbing at my heart every time. I fell to the floor and held my knees to my chest.

And for the second time that day, I cried.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Anna's POV_

It broke my heart to hurt Hiccup like that. To tell him I didn't love him, to tell him he had to leave me alone. I was surprised I didn't break down in tears while I stood in front of him, watching him beg for forgiveness. But that was the only way I could have protected him from the pain of me having to leave, because I of all people knew exactly how it felt to say goodbye to someone you love.

And it's a pretty sucky feeling.

By the time I had slammed the door shut, tears were already streaming down my face.

"Why am I such a mess?" I asked myself softly, staring at my reflection in the sparkling water.

_Because you just ripped someone's heart out, that's why._

I angrily kicked the sand and crumbled to the floor. My head rested on my arms and my knees were tucked into my chest. My tears left large wet patches on the arms of my tunic, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was fixing my broken heart.

_The next morning…_

I woke up early and stared out my window. Only a few faint hints of teal were peeking out from under the thick blanket of grey clouds, so immediately I knew it was going to be a depressing day.

_A depressing day to match my depressing life._

I walked over to my closet and opened it. I pulled a long-sleeved light blue tunic over my head and wrapped my shawl around my shoulders. I didn't bother with my sword and dagger, but I did get my bow 'n arrows. I brushed my hair and braided it before putting my boots on and heading out the door.

I quietly walked down the stairs, not wanting to wake my parents. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some water. Leaving the half empty cup on the table, I opened the front door and left.

It was still early, so not many villagers were out and about yet, but I wasn't complaining. The less people I saw, the better. I was heading for the dragon pens to check up on Aurora, considering I hadn't seen her in a while. I unlatched the gate and slipped in, but when I turned around, I almost died.

Hiccup was standing in front of me, staring at me with empty eyes. I gulped and awkwardly looked away, trying to focus my attention on anything but him.

"Morning." I mumbled, fiddling with my hair.

"Morning," he mumbled back, "what are you doing up so early?"

"I was just coming to check up on Auro –"

"Oh wait," he interrupted bitterly, "I'm supposed to be _leaving you alone_, aren't I?" He walked past me and started to unlatch the gate.

_Say something, _I thought to myself. I spun around and grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup, no." I looked at him with already teary eyes. "I don't want you to leave me alone."

"Then why did you tell me to?" He scoffed, trying to pull his arm away. I gripped it even tighter.

"Because I was an idiot. A selfish, awful idiot. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean any of it." I knew I was doing the wrong thing but I couldn't stand the pain any longer. "I _do _love you, Hiccup. I've loved you for my entire life. And I _know _you love me too, because that stunt you pulled in the shop yesterday proved it. You chased after me, and that's all I've ever really wanted. I've always wanted to feel like I'm _something _to somebody. Nobody has ever been able to make me feel the way you do, Hiccup. You make me feel _wanted. _You make me feel special and perfect, even though I'm not." I let go of his arm. He looked at me with expressionless eyes, and I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

I went on anyway.

"And I _know_ how I make youfeel, because I've seen the way you look at me. It's the same way I look at you." His eyes lit up with warmth for a second, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I promise you that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was just under so much panic and pressure that I took it out on you. I should've told you about everything ever since I found out, but I didn't. I kept it a big fat secret and now look what happened, you practically hate me."

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, looking down.

"I don't hate you, Anna." He said gently. "I could never hate you, no matter what happens."

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked innocently, a faint smile playing on my lips. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, you're forgiven."

I smiled brightly, but it quickly disappeared.

"But, why? How could you ever forgive me after what I did?" He chuckled and took my hands in his.

"You said you loved me, right?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, how could you love me after all I've done to you?" I was taken aback by his question.

"Um, well, I guess I still love you because you are worthy of all the love in the world." I answered, causing him to chuckle again.

"And I forgive you because you are worthy of forgiveness." He shook his head, ruffling his perfectly imperfect hair. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"I'm sorry –" He placed a finger on my lips, making me stop. He slowly leaned in and placed his sweet lips on mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I pulled him close. The kiss was soft and short, nothing like any of the other kisses we had shared. But I seemed to enjoy simple and sweet more than complicated and steamy. He pulled away and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Hiccup." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Anna. Nothing will ever change that."

**A/N: Ta Da! **** I told you Anna would be back to normal! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been leaving me, they really help me overcome writers block (which is a real pain in the arse if you ask me!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Stay beautiful, **

**cookiemonster8830 xxx **


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Anna's POV_

_***flashback***_

_I was getting ready for Hiccup's daily visit when Elsa knocked on my door and leaned on the frame. _

"_Getting ready for another date, I see." She teased, raising an eyebrow. I blushed and looked down._

"_No, it's not like that. We're just really great friends, that's all." I mumbled, reaching for my brush._

"_Sure." She said sarcastically before laughing and closing the door. I sighed and closed my eyes._

_**All though I wish we were more, **__I thought to myself. Over the 2 years I had been living on Berk, I had developed a huge crush on him. Problem was, he didn't feel the same way. He had a crush on the village favorite, Astrid Hofferson. _

_I rolled my eyes at the thought of her. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect fighting skills, and perfect all around Vikingness. _

_A loud knock on the door downstairs snapped me out of my thoughts. I checked my hair and outfit before running out my bedroom._

"_Coming!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I walked over to the door and grabbed the knob, but hesitated. _

_**What if it wasn't him? What if he didn't like my outfit today? He never complimented me on anything. Are my clothes ugly? Is that what it is? Ugh, I should've gone with the green tunic, not the blue one!**_

"_Um… Hello? Is anybody home?" I heard his nerdy voice ask. I took in a deep breath and twisted the knob. _

"_Hey Hiccup!" I smiled brightly and he returned the gesture. _

"_Hey Anna. Ready?" I looked back and caught a glimpse of Elsa making kissing faces. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me. _

"_Ready!" I said excitedly, making him chuckle. _

"_Excited as always, I see." He lifted a brow and I stuck my tongue out at him. _

"_You're just jealous that I'm so energetic." He laughed and shook his head. _

"_Oh! Before I forget," He reached into his vest and pulled out a leather bounded book, "this is for you." He handed it to me and for a second, our hands touched. I felt my cheeks go red as I took it from him. _

_It was bounded with light brown leather and it had a small silver lock on the side. It was engraved with swirls and spirals and had a Strike Class symbol in the middle. As I opened it up, the first few pages had drawings on them, mostly of dragons. But there was one that caught my eye. It was a drawing of me. _

_I tried to conceal my blush as I stared at the drawing. I had to say, it was excellently drawn. Every detail was sketched perfectly, and I realized that in order to draw something like that without the object in front of you, you had to know how it looked off by heart. So that meant Hiccup could draw me perfectly from memory. _

"_Hiccup, this is just, wow…" I was at a loss for words. I looked up at him, and he was blushing too. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down nervously. _

"_It's nothing, really. Just something I did when –" I interrupted him by bringing him into a hug. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds but then hugged me back._

"_Thank you so much, I absolutely love it." I whispered into his ear, and I could feel him smile. Once I realized what we were doing, I pulled away quickly. I started blushing again and hid it by looking at the sketchbook again. He chuckled and lifted my chin up so I was staring at him. _

"_I'm glad you like it, Anna. I worked really hard on it." I smiled and hugged him again. _

"_You're amazing, Hiccup."_

_***flashback over***_

I stared down at the notebook. Even after 5 years, it still looked as if it was new. The leather hadn't faded and the pages hadn't been messed on, not even once. But now they were filled with all _my _sketches that I'd drawn over the years. Most of them were of Hiccup, Toothless or Aurora, but there was one page that I always seemed to find whenever I opened it.

It was a drawing of Elsa.

I drew her just as Hiccup drew me, out of pure memory. It was a few years after her death when I decided to add her to my collection. I remember being able to draw every precise detail down to her last eyelash. At the bottom I wrote

"My best memories are the ones we made together."

And afterwards, I just stared at it crying my eyes out. Even now, I would always shed a tear.

"Looking at your sketches again?" My mother said softly. I looked back and smiled half – heartedly. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you miss her, sweetie. We all do. But looking at her picture, hoping by some miracle she comes back, isn't going to help. Trust me, I speak from experience." I laughed lightly and looked back at her. She smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled up at her. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I'll always be here, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and stroked my hair gently. "Remember, when you let go, you grow." She gave me another brief hug and left.

I looked back down at the drawing one last time before closing the notebook and heading downstairs.

_Hiccup's POV_

I was in the Great Hall with Gobber and my mom discussing the Arendelle issue.

"For the _last _time, Anna is _not _going with them. They can't take her from here, from her home!" I said fiercely, slamming my fist on the table.

"How are we supposed to tell them that? They don't want to talk unless they get what they want!" Gobber yelled back, and I rubbed my temples. My mom saw how frustrated I was so she walked over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Hiccup, I know you're stressed right now, but we have to think this through. If we give Anna to them, you'll be heartbroken, but if we don't, they'll start a war. But before we make any drastic decisions, I think it's only fair that Anna has a say in this too."

All of our heads snapped to the side when the door creaked open. Anna stepped in, soaking wet. She shook as much water off her as she could and walked over to us.

"It's raining sheep and yaks out there!" She exclaimed, squeezing more water out her hair. "So, what's up?"

"We were talking about Arendelle…" I said softly, causing her face to fall. I hated seeing her so upset, so helpless. I smiled sadly at her and took her wet hand into mine. She returned the sad gesture and squeezed my hand gently.

"Oh, okay… Well, has anything new come in?" She asked. Gobber shook his head and looked down.

"No, we've received nothing."

My mom put her hand on Anna's shoulder and looked at her sadly.

"Dear, we have to make a decision. _Soon_." She looked down. "And by _we_, I mean _you_."

Anna sighed and let go of my hand. She sunk into one of the chairs and let her head fall into her arms. I walked over to her and knelt beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"Anna, you don't have to go –"

"Yes, I do. I can't stay and start another war, Hiccup. I wouldn't do that to you, or Berk for that matter." She said, lifting her head. We all stood in silence until Gobber broke it.

"Well, it's late, and I think we're all pretty tired. I suggest we all get some rest and meet up again tomorrow." Everyone looked at each other curiously before we shook our heads and parted.

Anna and I were walking slowly through the rain. It had lessened, but it was still enough to get us soaking wet in a few minutes. I had my arm draped protectively over her shoulders.

"Can I stay with you again? I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone, especially after what happened tonight." She asked innocently and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can. I can't really sleep without you by my side anyway." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

Once we had gotten home and dried off, Anna and I slipped into bed. She quickly fell asleep, but I didn't blame her. If I had to make a life changing decision, I would be pretty tired too. I stared at her lovingly before kissing her forehead softly and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Anna."

**A/N: Another chapter! In the flashback, Hiccup and Anna are about 14 years old, and Elsa about 15/16. And Hiccup was interested in dragons, hence the dragons on the notebook, but it's before the events of HTTYD.**

**Sorry if things are boring right now, I promise it will get more exciting in the next few chapters. **

**Once again, thanks for reading and leaving reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Hiccup's POV_

I could tell Anna was slowly drifting away.

Her eyes had lost their glow and her voice was always low and empty. The beautiful smile I had fell in love with was never there, and I hadn't heard her laugh in days. She was dying inside, and the worst part is that I couldn't do anything about it.

I had tried everything to cheer her up and make her happy, but nothing worked. She wouldn't listen to what I had to say, and when she would, it would make her even sadder.

I was sitting on the docks with Toothless, staring out into the endless ocean.

"What am I gonna do, bud?" I asked him softly. He make a low whimper and poked his head under my arm. Even though he couldn't talk, I knew exactly what he was saying. "Yeah, you're right. I can't pressure her into being happy, she has to do that herself."

I jumped when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned my head, only to find my mom walking towards me. She gave Toothless a pat on the head and sat next to me.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked while looking at the waves softly crash down on the golden sand.

"Thinking." I replied, picking at my fingers.

"About what?"

"Anna." I said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her stare at me. She slowly reached out her hand and weaved her fingers through my hair, a trick she used to comfort me.

"What can I do?" I asked helplessly and looked up at her. "How do I fix things?" She smiled heavyhearted and looked down.

"I don't know, dear. I've never seen someone so upset before, and I've been around for a while." I sighed and let my head fall into my hands.

"Let her go."

I snapped my head up and stared at her. "What?" I asked crazily.

"Let her go to Arendelle."

"Are you _crazy?_ Like, are you going insane?" I chuckled and shook my head. "I would never do that! I'm not letting her go!"

"Well then how are you going to fix things!?" She said fiercely. "If you _want_ to fix things, you would do what's right!"

I stood up and quickly walked away. I wasn't going to listen to her say crazy things! I knew where I had to go to get guidance.

Anna's parents.

I knocked on the tall wooden door and waited. When no one answered, I knocked again. I heard rustling and footsteps before the door swung open.

"Chief! What a wonderful surprise!" Anna's mom, Elena, said cheerfully. "How can we help you? Anna's not here right now, though."

I smiled and looked down. "Oh, I'm not here for her, actually. I actually wanted to talk to you." She looked both surprised and shocked.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to come in, Chief?" The word Chief sounded so foreign coming out of someone else's mouth.

"Yes please. And you can just call me Hiccup, Chief just –"

"Doesn't sound right?" She finished with a smile. I chuckled and nodded. She laughed and gestured for me to come in, which I awkwardly accepted.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink Chie… Hiccup?" She asked sweetly, and I thankfully shook my head. 

"No thanks, I'm good." She smiled again and sat down on the chair beside me.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" I took in a shaky breath and looked at her.

"Does the name _Arendelle _sound familiar to you?"

_Elena's POV_

My heart almost leapt out my chest.

"Aren – Arendelle?" I asked, my voice trembling. I knew Hiccup could sense my fear, so I didn't even try to hide it. He scooted forward on his chair and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yes, Arendelle. Have you ever heard of it?" I fumbled with my hands and gulped softly.

"Why do you want to know? Is something wrong?" I questioned. I wasn't going to say anything until I knew why I had to.

"Anna… She hasn't told you?" He asked, and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Told – told me what? What does she have to do with this?" I stood up and looked at him with frightened eyes. I was starting to panic.

"Tell me what you know and I'll do the same." He said, standing up slowly. I glanced at him nervously before sighing in defeat.

"Yes. I know about Arendelle. It's a Kingdom not too far from here, on the southern coast of Norway." He nodded his head and looked at me again.

"How do you know this?" I looked at a family portrait on the wall and shut my eyes.

"Because it was my Kingdom, Hiccup." He gasped and took a step back.

"What?! Your _Kingdom_?!" He shouted, but I ran over to him and shut my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! No one knows!" I whispered, looking out the window to see if we had attracted any attention. I took my hand off his mouth before walking over to the curtains and closing them.

"_Kingdom?! _Does Anna know?" He whisper – shouted, pointing at a picture of her. I looked down, riddled with guilt.

"No… she doesn't. She was only a little girl when it happened…" I sunk into one of the chairs and sighed.

"When _what _happened?" He walked over to me and knelt in front of me.

"When Daniel and I ruled Arendelle, we had a trading business with another Kingdom, Weselton. We thought everything was fine between us, but turns out we were wrong. The Duke of Weselton used the trade as a gimmick to try take Arendelle for himself. It got to the point where he tried to murder both Elsa and Anna… Not long after, we declared war. Many people died, Hiccup. Daniel and I knew it wasn't safe for our family anymore, so we escaped. But before we did, we had made a plan to move here, to Berk." I looked up into terrified eyes. Hiccup was breathing heavily. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"My – my father… he knew?" He asked, his voice soft and shaky.

"Yes, dear. He knew everything. We had contacted Berk a few days prior to our escape."

"How did you know we existed?" He asked as he stared at the ground.

"We would trade with the Vikings occasionally, and we had met your father once. A very strong and intimidating man, nothing like any of our soldiers. Everyone was afraid of him, except me. I saw a kind, brave man who had a heart of gold." I smiled gently, letting a tear fall from my eye. I heard a sniff and swung my head to face Hiccup. His eyes were watery and his nose was red. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Your father was an amazing man, Hiccup. And I know you are too. You are the most genuine, loving, strong, incredible Viking I've ever met. Your father would be proud of you."

We pulled away and both wiped our eyes. I shot him a loving smile and ruffled his hair playfully.

Then came a bang on the door.

It made us both jump with shock but I walked over to it and twisted the knob. Gobber stood in front of me, panting heavily.

"Gobber! Are you alright?" I asked, gesturing for him to come in. He shook his head and gulped.

"Hiccup, we need you. There's a problem." He said between pants. I heard Hiccup sigh and walk over to the door.

"What now?" He said, obviously irritated. Gobber looked at both of us before looking down.

"A man just washed up on the beach, and he's definitely not from around here."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUNN….!**

**Here's another chapter…. Yay! It's been about a week since I updated so here you go! **

**And now we have some background on why Arendelle wants Anna back… But which path will she choose? And who just washed up? Get ready for the next chapter to find out!**

**Please don't forget to rate & review cause it really helps! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't uploaded in a LONG time, but I was on camp and no electronics were allowed. I had a great time though, it was really fun. **

**In this chapter we get to see who washed up on the beach!**

**Hope you enjoy reading and thanks for the support!**

_Chapter 10_

_Anna's POV_

I was sitting on a small cliff, busy sketching in my sketchbook. The cliff was quite high up, so I could see the whole of Berk. I looked down at my sketch and then back up, hoping I had captured the scene perfectly.

The sun was casting a bright yellow glow on the ocean, causing it to shine with the uttermost beauty. The fluffy white clouds floated swiftly in the blue sky, and the tress danced in the soft breeze. And for a moment, everything was perfect…

And then that moment ended.

There was a small crowd gathering on the beach, and I wondered what was going on. I stood up carefully, hoping I could get a better view. I furrowed my brows when I noticed Hiccup running towards them, Gobber and my mom following closely behind. Why was my mom with them?

I shook my head and quickly turned towards Aurora. "Hey girl," I said, causing her head to snap up, "We gotta go." She seemed to roll her eyes before getting up lazily and walking over to me. I chuckled and cross my arms. "Don't give me that attitude!"

We landed outside the dragon pens and I filled up Aurora's food and water bowls before running out to see what was happening down at the beach. On my way, I passed Fishlegs who smiled shyly and greeted me.

"Hey Anna," he said before noticing the worry on my face, "is something wrong?" I half smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I was just wondering what's going on…" I said, looking at the path to the beach. He seemed to know what I was gesturing to.

"Oh! Yeah, some guy washed up on the beach earlier." He said calmly, as if it were nothing. I raised a brow at his calmness before smiling again and saying goodbye.

"Okay, thanks!" I yelled as I rushed to the beach.

Hiccup was standing around asking people questions once I had finally came down. We he saw me, I waved happily and smiled. But to my surprise, he didn't smile or wave back. He just looked down sadly and continued asking questions.

_Hmmm…. Weird…._

I walked past smaller groups of people whispering cautiously and pushed my way through the larger one. When someone stood on my toe, I yelped in pain.

"Watch it!" I snapped, lifting my foot to rub my toe.

"_You_ watch it, weirdo." The person snapped back. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I wasn't in the mood for a fight today.

My mom and Gobber were kneeling beside the washed up guy, checking for any injuries. When I finally got to see what he looked like, I couldn't help but stare.

He had auburn hair with sideburns and fair skin. There were a light dusting of freckles along his nose, just like me. He had a moderate build, a bit more muscular than Hiccup. I had to say, he was quite handsome.

"Anna! Thank the heavens you're here!" My mom said joyfully as she stood up to hug me. I hugged her back briefly and pulled away.

"What's going on?" I asked, averting my eyes back to the handsome guy laying on the sand.

"He just washed up, and no one knows why. But we'll talk more later…" She said with a somewhat fear in her voice. "I need you to help us carry him to our house. We'll help him there."

I nodded and walked over to the motionless guy. Kneeling beside him, I picked up his arm and loped it around my shoulder, my mother doing the same. We both lifted him up and started walking to our house.

"Alrighty! Nothing to see here, folks!" Gobber called out, causing the crowd to slowly disperse while mumbling what sounded like complaints. I rolled my eyes and sighed, trying to find Hiccup. When I couldn't find him, I let my eyes fall sadly to the ground.

Once we had gotten to our house, my mom and I walked upstairs and carefully lay the guy onto my bed.

"Anna, can you please watch him for me while I get some medicine from Gothi?" My mom asked, and I nodded my head. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before rushing out. I looked around to make sure my room wasn't a complete mess, and luckily, it wasn't.

I grabbed the wooden stool from my desk and sat beside the bed, hoping to get a better look at this mysterious stranger. I was inches away from his face, examining it. He had really nice green eyes. Wait….

His eyes were open!

I screamed and pulled back, falling off my chair in the process. Unfortunately, I clutched onto his shirt, pulling him down with me. We both landed with a _THUMP! _

When I looked up, my breath hitched in my throat. He was on top of me, our legs entwined. I blushed like a maniac and looked away.

"Well…. this is awkward…"

He quickly untangled our legs before jumping up and dusting himself off. He looked down at me and smiled, his cheeks red. He held out his hand and I awkwardly accepted, using it to get up. I cleared my throat and looked away, still blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… you know… make things awkward. Are you okay?" I asked quietly, unsure of my voice. I felt less scared when I heard him chuckle.

"Asks the girl who just got squashed by a complete stranger." He teased, causing me to blush even more. "But to answer your question, I'm fine thanks." I looked at him and he smiled reassuringly, making me giggle.

"So, speaking of strangers, what exactly is your name?" I countered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He held out his hand and smiled.

"Hans Westergard, of the Southern Isles." He said proudly. I gasped softly and gawked at him.

"Wait – what?! Hans of the Southern Isles?! You're like, complete royalty!" I practically screamed, causing him to chuckle again.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. What about you, madam?" I held in a laugh at his politeness before smiling sweetly and reaching out to shake his hand.

"Anna Winters of – um – Berk, I guess." I stuttered awkwardly, blushing again.

"Anna… I swear I've heard that name…?" He mumbled and looked down. "Have we met before?"

"Oh, um, no, I don't think so… you don't look very familiar." I said apologetically, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh…" He said before noticing my uncomfortable expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, it's just you look… extremely familiar…" He walked over to me slowly, reaching out to touch me. I backed away in slight fear, breathing heavily.

Before he could get too close, my bedroom door swung open. I let out a relieved sigh and looked to see who had saved me from this… _weirdo…_

My mom, Gothi and…

_Hiccup!_

My eyes widened and I looked over to Hans then back at Hiccup, who seemed furious.

"Mom! Gothi! Hiccup! You're back!" I said, half happy and half relieved. My mom cleared her throat and smiled.

"Um, yes dear, we're back… And I see that our guest has woken up!" She said and walked over to Hans. "Hello, my name is Elena. May I ask what yours is?"

"His name is Hans, mom." I told her for him, trying to get out as quickly as I could. "And I'm pretty sure he need his space right now so how about we give it to him? Yeah that's a good idea okay let's go!" I said quickly and shoved them all out the room. I closed the door behind me and let out another relieved sigh.

"Anna? What was that about?" My mom asked, her eyebrow raised. I faked a smile and laugh.

"Oh that? That was called being a good host! I mean we can't smother him, can we? He just got here and he's obviously tired and stressed, don't ya think?" I placed a hand on my hip and looked at her with a _duh _expression.

"Um, yes, I – I suppose…" She mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Told you! I say we give him his rest and check on him tomorrow. Who's with me?!" I said cheerfully, just hoping to get their minds at ease.

"Okay, okay, sure, we'll, um, we'll do, that…" Hiccup mumbled, and I snapped my attention to him. That was the first time I had heard him talk the whole day. He looked at me and smiled very slightly, making my heart flutter.

"But just one question… If Hans is to stay in your bedroom, where will you stay?" My mom intervened, and I looked at Hiccup. He nodded and I looked back at my mom.

"I'll stay at Hiccup's." I said, trying to contain my excitement. She looked between us before nodding and wishing us a good night.

"Goodnight sweetie." My mom said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. She turned to Hiccup and my jaw fell to the ground when she hugged him.

"Goodnight Hiccup. Please make sure she stays safe." She gestured to me and giggled at my shocked expression.

"Why of course." He said sweetly and grabbed my hand. I looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled.

"Night mom, sweet dreams!" I said as we left. I looked up and gasped.

The sky was a deep navy blue, and the stars glowed brightly, like pure white paint splattered on a pitch black canvas. The air was warm and sweet, carrying a soft melody as it whipped through the grass. The moon was huge and round, shining as bright as the sun in broad daylight.

It was beautiful.

"Don't you think it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, Hiccup?" I asked softly, still amazed by the view.

"Well, second most beautiful." He said quietly, causing me to look at him.

"Seriously? What could be more beautiful than this!" I gestured to the sky and giggled. I heard him sigh as he took a step closer to me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled to towards him swiftly, making me softly yelp in surprise. He looked at me with lustful eyes and I swear my heart was beating out my chest.

"You wanna know what's more beautiful than the sky?" He asked quietly, and I nodded because I didn't trust my voice. "You."

He kissed me softly and sweetly, our lips moving slowly against each other. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, smiling happily. I smiled too and he looked at me, a surprised expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so surprised?" I asked curiously, and he smiled even more.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile properly in days, Anna." He said, making me feel guilty.

The whole time, I'd been so unhappy. I had shut everyone out, even Hiccup. I knew what it was like to be shut out, and I couldn't believe I put everyone through that pain. My eyes started to water and I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Hiccup… I'm so sorry… I was such a terrible person… I didn't mean to shut you out… I guess I just thought it would be easier… Can you forgive me?" I asked helplessly, and he stroked my hair softly.

"Its okay, Anna. You're forgiven." He said gently, still stroking my hair. I smiled into his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Hiccup. I'm glad you're always honest…"

_Hiccup's POV_

I felt guilt hit me like a runaway Gronckle.

_**You have to tell her**__, _a voice said in the back of my mind, _**she deserves to know.**_

I shook my head and sighed. _It's not that simple._

_**Yes, it is. You can't lie to her. **_

_I can try._

_**This isn't the time for jokes. **_

_But there's always a time for that!_

_**Focus! Tell her now! **_

_I can't… it'll crush her…._

_**No, it'll crush her to have to leave without having a reason to. **_

"Anna… I have to tell you something…" I gave in. She looked up at me, puzzled.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked and smiled.

_Ugh, why did she have to smile!_

"Um, it's abo – about this whole Aren – Arendelle thing…" I trailed off, sensing her tenseness. I looked down at her and sighed. I knew what I had to do, and it was killing me.

"I just wanted to say you're not alone in this." I faked a reassuring smile and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She looked confused but smiled anyway.

"Okay then, how 'bout we go to bed? I'm so tired…" She pulled away and grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her as she walked happily to my house. I couldn't believe I was lying to her…

The guilt was eating me up already.

**Yay! Another chapter! Now Hans has arrived! **

**Just to put it out there so you guys know, Hans' last name is actually Westergard, it says on the Frozen Wiki. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, fav & follow!**


	12. Update 2

**Update 2**

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for not updating both my stories. My family has been going through a rough patch lately, so I've been involved in that. I'm sorry to say that because of these issues, I won't be uploading as much. Don't get me wrong, I will carry on writing, but you won't see any updates very often. **

**Thanks for understanding,**

**cookiemonster8830 xxx **


	13. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Third Peron's POV_

Hiccup pulled at his itchy fur cloak that draped over his shoulders and back. He nervously dusted himself off and took a deep breath. A celebration was being held to welcome Hans, but Hiccup – along with Gobber and Valka – knew it was actually to cheer Anna up, considering the situation she was in. No word had come from Arendelle since Hans had arrived, much to Hiccup's suspicion. He hadn't liked Hans ever since he laid eyes on him in Anna's bedroom, and he certainly wasn't going to deny it.

"You ready?" Anna's voice called from the other room, causing Hiccup to jerk out his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, let's see." He said and smiled, excited to see what beautiful dress she had chosen to wear (but in his opinion, he thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore). He heard the door creak open before his breath was taken away completely. 

She wore a silky cream dress with an overlay of lace decorating the front of it, while beautiful lace trim lined the neckline and sleeve cuffs. The bodice was ornamented by a delicate white rose as well as a string of pearls while the skirt flared outwards, decorated by complex lace patterns. Her hair was in a French braided crown twist bun. The bottom line was… she looked flawless.

Anna giggled at Hiccup's speechless expression and walked over to him elegantly (which was definitely a first for her).

"Like what you see, I'm guessing?" She teased, shooting him a playful wink. His cheeks flushed and he rubbed his neck nervously.

"You – look – uh – rea – really – n – ni – nice – toni – tonight – An – Anna…" He stumbled, cheeks still red. Anna giggled again and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. So do you." She said, taking his hand in her own. "Shall we go? I'm pretty sure their expecting us soon."

"We shall, milady." Hiccup said with a smirk, pressing his lips against hers. It was a brief kiss, but they both pulled away with smiles on their faces. They both laughed and entwined their fingers together before heading out the door, Toothless and Aurora following curiously behind.

…

When they got to the Great Hall, they were speechless. It was decorated with bright lights and flower wreathes, causing a wonderful scent to fill the room. There was a small band in the corner playing music, which resulted in a group of people dancing in the center. People were laughing and chatting, making both Anna and Hiccup smile. The past few weeks, it seemed everyone on Berk had been so depressed and sad, so it was nice to see so many people smiling and having a good time.

"Ah! You guys made it!" Gobber announced, causing everyone to stop and stare. Even the dragons.

Anna and Hiccup both shifted uncomfortably and cleared their throats. That was one of the many things they had in common; they both didn't really care for public attention.

"Yes, we're here Gobber. No need to tell the _entire world._" Anna said, with slight bitterness in her voice. Gobber just chuckled and handed them a cup of ale each before stumbling off into the crowd.

"Well, it's nice to know we'll be carrying him home once this is finished." Hiccup joked, taking a sip of his ale. Anna giggled and did the same, but she cringed at the taste.

"Uh, I'll never get used to this." She complained, putting her cup down on a nearby table. "I don't even know why you like it."

"You just can't handle strong things." Hiccup responded, taking another sip of his drink.

"Explains why I'm dating you then, don't you think?" Anna retaliated, looking at him.

"Wow, like I haven't heard that one before." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking." She said apologetically, turning to face him. She took a piece of his messy hair and twirled it in her fingers, smiling gently.

Hiccup didn't find it funny. "No, but it's true. I can't protect you. I can't move mountains, or tame seas, or level forests! I mean, just look at me!" He said softly yet sternly, sinking into one of the chairs. Anna sighed and knelt in front of him.

"Hiccup, you really think I care about how strong you are?" She questioned, stroking his arm. "Hiccup, look at me."

He looked up with teary eyes. She smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, just the way you are. You don't need to be the strongest Viking to protect me. In case you haven't noticed, you protect me every single day, without lifting a finger. Wanna know how? Because when you look at me and smile, oh god, don't even get me started on how much I love your little dorky smile. But anyway, when you look at me and smile, I feel safe. And I know that no matter what, as long as you and only you is with me, I'll always be safe." She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and took his hand before standing up, pulling him up with her.

"Thank you Anna. I honestly don't know what I would ever do without you." Hiccup said, giving her a sweet kiss on the nose. She giggled and looked into his forest green eyes. He turned his head and noticed a few couples dancing to the slow music the band was playing. He smiled mischievously and turned back to face her, a cheeky look covering his face.

_Anna's POV_

I could tell he had an idea.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, not trusting the look on his face. He just chuckled and let go of my hand.

"I'll be right back, I just need to do something." He said before rushing of to where the band was, leaving me alone and confused. I could see him talking to the conductor and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded happily and turned to his band before standing up.

"Everyone! Attention please!" The man yelled, causing everyone to fall silent. "We have a special request tonight, from the Chief himself! Could everyone please make space on the dance floor so that we can carry out this request?" People started shuffling around, making an open circle in the middle of the room. I looked around, severely confused, when my eyes fell upon Valka. I looked at her for an answer, but she just shrugged and looked away. I stopped looking around when I noticed Hiccup coming my way.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper. He smiled and knelt down.

_Oh gods, he's kneeling… is this what I think it is…?_

I heard many gasps around the room, and I wondered if they thought what I was thinking.

"You'll love it, trust me." He whispered back before taking my hand in his. "Anna Winters," he said loudly, much to my surprise, "would you please do me the honor of–"

My heart was beating out my chest. _This is it._

"– joining me in a dance?"

_Oh, never mind… _

I stood in silence, trying to get my head wrapped around the question. To be honest, I thought he was going to ask me marry him!

"Uh, uh, I, uh…." I stumbled, trying to answer him. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I would love to, Hiccup." I smiled and he mirrored me, standing up.

"Well then milady, shall we?" He asked smugly, holding out his hand. I giggled and placed my hand where it belonged.

"We shall." I said sweetly before he escorted me towards the open space, nodding at the band. They started to play a slow and beautiful song, one I was very familiar with. I widened my eyes in shock when Hiccup started singing.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_if you will marry me._

I stood still, paralyzed. He went on.

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

_will stop me on my journey_.

_If you will promise me your heart._

_And love..._

He looked at me, and I knew I had to the sing the next line, but I couldn't seem to get the words out my mouth. He looked down sadly as we stood in silence. I took in a shaky breath and let the words spill out my mouth.

_And love me for eternity._

His head bolted up, and he had the biggest smile covering his face. I looked at him happily and continued.

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_your mighty words astound me._

_But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_when I feel your arms around me._

He sang his part while we danced.

_But I would bring you rings of gold,_

_I'd even sing you poetry! _

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_if you would stay beside me! _

I laughed and continued my part.

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold..._

He interrupted.

_I only want you near me! _

He pulled me in and we danced around the room as we sang together.

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!_

_For the dancing and the dreaming!_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me! _

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning!_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me!_

By the time we had finished, the whole hall had erupted into cheers. I looked around and smiled brightly, noticing all the happy faces. Hiccup and I were still clutching onto each other, and when I turned to face him, he twirled me around and kissed me lovingly, earning an even bigger reaction from the crowd.

When we pulled away, he looked at me lovingly before getting back down on one knee. He pulled a little box out and looked up at me.

_This time he's definitely not asking me to dance. _

"Anna, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were going to be the love of my life. And turns out I was right. I love you, Anna. I love you to Valhalla and back, infinity times. You are my everything, and if I ever lost you, I would literally go out of my mind. So, would you grant me the honor of being my wife?" He asked, his eyes bright and hopeful. I let a few tears slip out my eye and looked around. I could tell everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for my answer. I looked back at Hiccup and nodded.

"Yes, Hiccup. Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I screamed as I pounced on him, causing both of us to fall to the ground. I kissed him all over his face, whispering a _yes _with every kiss I planted.

The Hall erupted in cheers once again, and I couldn't help but blush. I looked back down at Hiccup and leaned in for one last kiss. It was sweet and magical, and it seemed as if time stopped. It was just Hiccup and I in that moment. But, that moment had to end for the others to begin.

I stood up and offered him a helping hand, which he gladly accepted. I looked around again, but this time I noticed Valka, tears streaming down her face. Happy tears. After all, we had sung her and Stoick's song, and she had seen her son propose to someone he loved dearly. I could just tell she was thinking of Stoick. I gave her a generous smile and mouthed _thank you_.

_For what? _she mouthed back.

_Everything. _She smiled and ran over to me, bringing me into a hug.

"You're welcome dear." She whispered, and I let a tear fall from my eye. I looked at Hiccup and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the hug as well. When we all pulled away, Valka wiped her eyes and laughed before taking a step back. Gobber walked over to us and gave us both a proud look.

"To the Chief, and his new bride!" He exclaimed, hugging both of us tightly. I couldn't help but exclaim it with the rest of the village.

_To the Chief, and his new bride!_

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Finally! With another chapter!**

**I just wanted to say that this, by far, is my favorite chapter so far. I feel like I did the best on this one.**

**I don't own HTTYD or Frozen, or the song I used in this chapter.**

**Do any of you watch Teen Wolf? If you do, you would've noticed I put a quote from it in Hiccup's proposal speech. Stiles said it and I'm completely in love with him, as well as his quote. I don't own Teen Wolf (I wish I did), all rights go the respectful owners.**

**And, I would just like to say that it would be nice if I actually **_**saw **_**new reviews. I'm not bitching or anything, it's just I put a lot of effort into writing and I feel like it's not appreciated enough. So please, if you're reading my story, just leave **_**some sort of **_**review, even if it's just a simple "Nice story" or "New chapter", just anything would be nice to show that I should continue writing. I mean, what's the point of writing a story no one comments on?**

**Now that that's out the way, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! **

**Please follow, review and favorite.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes, I haven't uploaded in FOREVER. **

**I'm sorry, I've been super busy preparing for exams and writing speeches for my Grade 7 farewell lunch and helping my family get through tough times and I'm sorry. But I decided enough is enough, and I was going to write. **

**I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER REVIEW. Shout out to Naruto Son Of Artemis for being my 10****th**** review. I know it may not be a lot to you, but to me it's worth a lot. So thank you so much!**

**I've decided to retract what I said in the previous A/N about the reviews and stuff. Even if this story got 0 reviews, I would carry on. I'm writing this for myself and for the other Hiccanna shippers, and it just so happens that others had decided to read it. I didn't mean to make you feel like you HAD to leave a review, so if you're reading this and don't want to review, then don't! Do whatever the heck you wanna do, it's your life! But if you do want to leave a review, don't be afraid! I just want to thank every single person who has left a review, followed this story or made it one of your favorites. It really means so much that an actual human being saw my story and liked it. So thank you so much!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for what's gonna happen… *gets ready to hide***

**CAUTION: Hints of rape, blood, torture and death.**

_Chapter 12_

_Hiccup's POV_

_I was standing in the middle of a cold, dark room. _

"_Hello, Hiccup." A voice said. I tried to see where the voice was coming from, but it was no use. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. _

"_Who's there? Who are you? Where am I?!" I demanded, my voice shaky. A light appeared, blinding me. I squinted, trying to get use to the sudden brightness. A figure emerged from the corner, a hood covering their face. I couldn't see who it is, but it looked like a man. _

"_I've come here to warn you. You've already made a terrible mistake, and I'm here to make sure you don't do it again." The man said harshly, his voice deep and bitter. "You see, you have something that doesn't belong to you."_

"_And what is that?" I asked, trying to conceal my fear. _

"_Well why don't you take a look yourself?" He said, gesturing behind me. I felt my stomach turn. I turned around slowly and almost screamed when I see who it was._

_Anna._

_She was tied to a wooden chair, tears streaming down her face. I could see the tight ropes cutting into her beautiful soft skin, causing the smallest amount of blood to trickle down her legs and arms. Her mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth, but it was her eyes that were screaming. Screaming at me to help her. To save her. _

"_Anna!" I yelled, lunging forward. But I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that my feet were chained to the ground. The man walked towards her. He took out a dagger and removed his cloak. I stood helplessly, tears welling in my eyes._

"_Hans?" I asked, completely shocked. He grinned evilly and chuckled, raising his dagger to Anna's throat. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. _

_The knife grazed her throat, and while Anna was bleeding to death, he looked at me and said something that will haunt me forever._

"_You took her from me, so I took her from you."_

I shot up with a jolt. I looked around, relieved to see that I was in my room. _It was just a dream, _I thought.

"Hic? Something wrong?" Anna asked, sitting up and putting her hand on my back. I turned towards her and saw that her face was filled with concern and worry.

"I just – I just had a nightmare, that's all…" I said, my voice soft.

"It's okay, babe. I was just a dream." She said, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. "You're okay now." I gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand before laying back down, holding her close. But even though it was so peaceful and nice, I couldn't help but let Hans' words replay through my head.

_You took her from me, so I took her from you._

_Anna's POV_

I opened my eyes, only to find Toothless staring back into them. I screamed in surprise and jerked back, hitting my head against the wooden headboard.

"Owww…" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head. "Toothless, what in Odin's name are you doing?!"

He let out a low grumble as if to say _"Sorry, I didn't mean to."_

I sighed and gave him a pat on the head. "It's alright. Just don't do it again, or else I'm gonna get a new Night Fury skin coat!" I warned, pointing a finger at him. I could tell he didn't take it too seriously as he just rolled his eyes and stumbled towards his bed. I giggled and lifted the blanket off me so I could get up, but someone restricted me from doing so. I turned to see Hiccup – still sleeping – gripping onto my waist. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmmmm…" He mumbled, pursing his lips. I giggled again and gently shook him awake.

"Hic, you have to wake up…" I whispered, smiling at my soon-to-be husband. I still couldn't believe that we were going to get married in a matter of time. But I couldn't help but think of Arendelle.

_What will happen if I stay? _A terrifying thought came to my attention. _What will happen if I go?_

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine both scenarios. If I stayed, I would kill everyone. If I went, I would kill myself.

"Anna? You alright?" A voice said, dragging me away from my thoughts. My eyes snapped open and I saw Hiccup staring at me. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt something warm trickle down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and sniffed.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought." I explained, playing with my hair. He reached out and took my hand, holding it with the uttermost care.

"About what?" He questioned, his voice gentler that I expected. I gazed into his bright green eyes, and I could see hope in them.

"The wedding…" I trailed off, retracting my hand from his. I stood up and wandered toward the window, resting my body against the frame. I felt Hiccup come and hug me from behind, plating a kiss on my shoulder.

"If you're having second thoughts, we can always –"

"No!" I cut him off, spinning around. "No, that's not what I meant Hiccup. It's just… I just… don't want to make a mistake…" I saw his face crumble at my words, and I saw the slightest hint of hurt. "I don't mean it like that! I mean... it's just… ugh… you know what I mean!"

He pulled away from me and frowned. "No, Anna. I don't. I don't know what you mean, but from what I've heard, I don't think I want to."

I let out a frustrated sigh and flung my arms into the air. "I don't want to make a mistake! What will happen with Arendelle if I marry you? Did you think of that?" I snapped.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't think about anything besides you when I was _PROPOSING_ to you!" He said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Well maybe you should have! But maybe you didn't use you head, as usual!" I yelled, my face red with anger.

"The only time I didn't use my head was when I asked you to marry me!" He spat, and I felt my heart shatter. I grabbed the closest thing I could find – which was one of his books – and threw it straight at him. I didn't get to see where it hit or what his reaction was because I was already running out the door. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I wasn't going to cry over something – no, someone – so stupid.

I shoved whoever was in my way as I headed straight for the forest, the one place where I knew I could be alone. I wanted to go and find Aurora, but I couldn't risk being seen so upset, especially since I just got engaged to the Chief.

…

The forest was silent. I could just hear my footsteps on the ground and my heavy breathing. I had been running for a while, and I had just decided to walk. I was somewhere in the forest where I had never been, which was weird. I thought I had explored every inch of it, considering how much time I spent in here with Hi–

_No._ I scolded myself. _You're not thinking about him now._

"Hey! Anna!" A voice yelled, and I jumped in fright. I saw Hans standing behind me.

"Oh, hi. You really scared me." I said, making him chuckle.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling at me. _I never noticed how cute his smile was._

"I could ask you the same question." I joked, raising a brow. He blushed and looked down.

"I wanted to get some air. It's nice out here, don't you think?"

I looked around, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, it is." I glanced at him and smiled softly.

And then we were kissing.

It was so quick, I couldn't even process what was happening. I couldn't help but feel enchanted at the way his lips moved against mine. I felt something explode inside of me, something I'd never felt before. He let out an extremely sexy moan, making me feel even weirder. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him before he pinned me against a tree. His hips grinded against mine and I moaned loudly, and he took it as his opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. It was so strange, that feeling inside of me. I felt weird… down there…

"You like that, don't you?" He asked while kissing my neck, his voice raspy. I let out a whimper and nodded, unable to speak. I felt his hand trail up my thigh and dangerously close towards my… area…

"Yeah, I can make you feel good. Forget all about that ass Hiccup." He said, his hand still touching me.

_Hiccup!_

"Hiccup!" I yelled, pushing Hans off of me. He glared at me and his eyes seemed to grow darker.

"I have to go and see Hiccup!" I said, trying to run past him. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." He said, his voice dark. His one hand reached out and grabbed my breast, kneading it lightly. I tried to scream, but he muffled it with a kiss. His other hand trailed down my stomach and he slipped his hand into my pants. Tears pricked at my eyes and I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me. I saw a rock and without hesitation I grabbed it and rammed it into the side of his head. When his grip loosened, I bolted. I didn't dare to look back, I just kept running. My legs ached and my lungs burnt like fire, but I made it to Hiccup's house.

I kicked the door opened and looked around, only to find everything broken and ruined. Valka sat in the corner, sobbing.

"Valka!" I screamed, running towards her. I knelt down beside her and hugged her. "What happened?"

"They – they took – took him…" She croaked, shaking uncontrollably. My eyes widened and I looked down at her.

"Took who?" I asked, scared of the answer. She looked up, straight into my eyes.

"They took Hiccup."

**A/N: That's another chapter done!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you don't come and kill me!**


End file.
